


High Off of You

by teamfreeawesome



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: Clary feels like the plucked string of a harp, vibrating with a combination of adrenaline and desire.





	High Off of You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'High' by SIVIK. 
> 
> Shout-out to [aweekofsaturdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/pseuds/aweekofsaturdays) for reading this over for me, and offering super great advice. You're the best! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or any of the content, characters or people affiliated with it.

The training room is humid, thick with a hazy, swelling kind of heat that can only come from lots of people sharing a small space. The scent of sweat hangs heavy in the air, dense and bitter, and Clary can almost taste the salt on her tongue.

From across the room, the muscles in her back flexing as she helps Alec off the floor, Izzy winks at Clary over her shoulder. Even at a distance, Clary can see the line of sweat sliding down Izzy’s spine, rolling over her skin and pooling into a sheen at the small of her back. Clary wants to lick it off.

“You did well,” Jace says, coming to stand beside her. “You’re getting quicker. Lighter on your feet.”

“Thanks,” Clary says, swallowing hard as Izzy throws her head back and laughs at something Alec says. “I try.”

Her body feels like it’s fizzing with adrenaline, her stomach fluttering every time Izzy smiles. Her lungs burn from her workout, but her breath still catches every time Izzy meets her eye across the room. All Clary wants to do is push Izzy up against a wall and fall to her knees at her feet.

“Are you okay?” Jace asks. “You seem distracted.”

“I’m fine,” she says.

She understands his concern, though. She feels like the plucked string of a harp, vibrating with a combination of adrenaline and desire. Izzy flashes a grin in Clary’s direction, her gaze dragging up the line of Clary’s body, and all Clary can do is stand there and tremble. Her skin feels hot, something jittery and restless building in her belly. Her fists curl, her nails biting into her palm as her cunt clenches, a wave of anticipatory pleasure shooting down to her toes.

Even from across the room, Izzy’s expression looks dark with heat. She grins. Tilts her head.

“Want you,” she mouths.

Clary shivers. Blinks. Licks her lips. She can feel a bead of sweat making its way down the back of her neck. For a moment, despite all the bustle of the institute, it feels like everything stills, the world holding its breath as Clary squirms.

“I’ll see you later,” Jace murmurs, tapping Clary’s elbow gently. “I have to catch Alec before he heads out.”

“Sure,” Clary says, eyes stuck on Izzy as she extricates herself from a conversation and heads across the floor towards Clary. “Later.”

Izzy rocks to a stop in front of her, smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. Clary can feel the heat radiating from Izzy’s body. Smiling, Izzy reaches out and brushes a finger softly over the inside of Clary’s wrist.

“Hi,” Izzy says softly. “Missed you.”

She moves in closer, crowding Clary with her body. Her breath is warm over Clary’s skin, and Clary’s thighs tremble. She feels achy, the hair on her arms standing on end as her nipples harden.

“ _Izzy_ ,” she says. “Don’t tease.”

Around them, the room is rowdy, full of people laughing and chirping each other good-naturedly, but all Clary can focus on is Izzy. Under the Institute lights, she’s a glistening stretch of gorgeous, all heat and sweat and strength. Clary wants to touch every inch of her.

“Clary,” Izzy says, one hand coming up to cup Clary’s cheek gently. Her palm is warm against Clary’s skin. “Come with me.”

She’s teasing a little, still, letting her breath blow hot over the tip of Clary’s ear as she leans in close. Clary can’t help the moan that escapes, soft and low at the back of her throat. Her legs feel like they might buckle. She breathes in the scent of Izzy’s sweat, and she wants to fall to her knees and lick Izzy open.

Izzy’s skin is warm, and the whole room feels too close, condensed inwards until the tension is thick and swimming around them both.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Clary says. Her teeth ache with how much she wants to touch Izzy. “Lead the way.”

Grinning, Izzy’s fingers dig, just this side of painful, into Clary’s arm. It makes Clary’s stomach clench and flutter, her heart thumping against her chest.

“Mm,” Izzy hums, pressing harder with her thumb for just a second. It pulls a desperate keening sort of noise from the back of Clary’s throat, something hot liquefying in the pit of her stomach. “My room?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Clary says.

With a grin, Izzy turns on her heel to lead the way. Pausing for just a second, Clary takes a shuddery, lust-thick breath, her hands shaking with anticipation, before following.

 

//

 

By the time they get to Izzy’s room, Clary’s skin feels tacky and a little cold from dried sweat.

“Hang on,” Izzy says, squeezing Clary’s hand. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

She disappears into the bathroom. Moving further into the room, Clary pulls her sweatshirt off, leaving it pooled messily at the base of Izzy’s bed. The room is warm, filled with a soft kind of heat that seeps sleepily under skin. The bathroom door clicks, and Clary hears Izzy move into the space behind her, one arm sliding around Clary’s middle. She’s warm, breath tickling across the bare skin of Clary’s neck as she rests her chin on Clary’s shoulder. Humming softly, one hand slipping under Clary’s shirt, Izzy drags her mouth, open and slick, across Clary’s skin. Head dropping forwards with a noise of pleasure, Clary shivers.

“I really need a shower,” Clary murmurs, eyelids fluttering as Izzy mouths at her shoulder, fingers pushing at the strap of Clary’s top as she goes.

“We’ll get there,” Izzy says, scraping the edge of her teeth lightly up the column of Clary’s throat. The catch of it against her skin makes Clary's thighs clench. “Promise. I’ve switched it on already. I just got distracted,” Izzy continues, one hand sliding down to squeeze Clary’s ass.

Turning in Izzy’s arms, her hands dragging delightfully over Clary’s skin, Clary laughs.

“That’s a waste of water,” she says.

Izzy grins. “Do you care?” Her fingers stroke gently over Clary’s hip. “Because I can go and switch it off now, if you want?”

This close, Izzy’s eyes look enormous. Her pupils are dilated, her mouth red with lipstick, and caught in the circle of her arms, Clary feels shivery with lust.

“Fuck it,” Clary says.

“Mm,” Izzy hums. Her mouth opens, tongue sliding out to drag intimately across her bottom lip. “Good.”

The heat of Izzy’s gaze, combined with the swollen red of her mouth, brings warm flashbacks to the last time they had time to take it slow like this. Clary feels like she’s drowning under the weight of desire, something restless and aching throbbing between her legs. The air between them feels thick and hazy, and Clary sways in closer.

“We could always have sex _in_ the shower,” Izzy murmurs, sucking at a spot below Clary’s ear. “Take it real slow.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Clary moans, the shiver-hot feeling of arousal making her toes curl. “We’ve never managed shower sex properly, though. You bruised your hip really badly last time.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Izzy says, pulling back to tuck Clary’s bangs behind her ears. It feels intimate. Affectionate. “Are you saying no?”

“No,” Clary murmurs, her eyes fluttering shut with pleasure as Izzy bites a kiss at the corner of her mouth. The image of Izzy, flushed and naked as water cascades over skin, shoots hot through Clary’s veins. “No, let’s do it.”

 

//

 

Clary thinks that sex with Izzy is like swallowing a burning ember. Izzy brings a blister of heat that spreads and spreads until Clary is nothing but smoking skin, and all she can do is hold on and moan.

She strips out of her clothes quickly, leaving them crumpled on the washroom floor. Next to her, Izzy takes her time. Clary’s mouth feels dry, her gaze caught on the slow reveal of Izzy’s skin.

Stepping out of her pants, Izzy smiles. “You always look so amazed. You’ve seen me naked hundreds of times. Kissed me a million.”

“Maybe. But it always feels new, every time.” Clary’s feet feel cold against the tile. “Every time I kiss you, it’s a reminder of your strength. I see you across a room, and I can’t help but be amazed. You’re beautiful, Izzy. Strong. Clever. Everything about you astounds me. I love you.”

There’s a second where Clary’s voice seems to echo, before Izzy surges forwards, her hands tangling in Clary’s hair as she presses a rough kiss to Clary’s mouth.

“ _Clary_ ,” she says, pulling away just a little. Her breath mingles with Clary’s as she lets their foreheads touch. “I love you. I’m always going to love you. I’ve never felt this way before. I could conquer a whole army of demons with you by my side.”

Clary smiles, and it feels a little tearful at the corners. “How about we conquer this shower first?”

Laughing a little, Izzy nods. She pulls away, brushing at her eyes with a thumb. “This shower won’t know what’s hit it.”

With a grin, she steps under the water, her skin flushing instantly pink from the heat. As Clary watches, she tilts her head back, her eyes shutting as water rushes over her face, her hair soaking it up until it’s sitting heavy over Izzy’s shoulders.

“Clary,” she says, eyes opening. “Get in here.”

Clary’s hair sticks to her skin almost instantly as soon as she steps under the water. She desperately wants to get her mouth on Izzy, the slide of water over Izzy’s breasts and stomach and legs making Clary’s mouth feel dry. She’s aching with how much she wants it.

“Izzy,” she says, and it’s like something snaps. They surge towards each other, and they’re kissing, hungry and desperate. Clary’s hands tangle in Izzy’s wet hair, and she bites at Izzy’s bottom lip; sucks Izzy’s tongue into her mouth and presses close. They’re breast to breast, and Izzy’s hands are hot against Clary’s back as they run up and down her spine.

“Fuck,” Clary says, pressing closer. She wants to touch every inch of Izzy’s skin. “Izzy.” Her chest is heaving, her hands sliding free from Izzy’s hair to brush over her skin. “You’re so beautiful.”

She pulls back to gasp in a breath, her mouth buzzing. Her hands slide over the curve of Izzy’s hips.

“And you,” Izzy says, nipping at Clary’s bottom lip. “Are gorgeous.” She touches the skin just under Clary’s navel reverently, just a brush of fingertips that makes Clary squirm, thighs twitching. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Clary murmurs, and with the confession, things seem to slow between them. The heated desperation of before slides into something cooler. Softer. Clary presses a kiss to the corner of Izzy’s mouth, a fond kind of affection swelling in her chest.

“I like everything about you,” she says, falling to her knees in front of Izzy’s drenched body. “You drive me crazy,” she continues, tongue flicking out to taste the skin at Izzy’s hip.

Flicking a look up at Izzy through her lashes, water clinging visibly to them, Clary licks her lips.

“Please,” Izzy says, hands trembling as she touches Clary’s face.

Grinning, Clary slides her hands up the outside of Izzy’s thighs. Above her, Izzy’s breath is coming in stuttering gasps, her hands shaking even more as they skitter over Clary’s shoulders.

“You know you can pull my hair,” Clary says. “I like it. I’ve told you before.”

Izzy lets out a noise, knees wobbling visibly. “ _Clary_.”

Clary just winks. “We’ve got all day. No distractions. No demands. Just you, and me.”

Sinking lower, Clary nudges Izzy’s thighs apart, grinning as Izzy’s hips tilt upwards. Letting her feet slide outwards underneath her, Clary sinks even lower, and breathes out over Izzy’s clit. The reaction is instantaneous, Izzy’s body straining, her back arching as her hips jerk. Clary grins, hands moving higher, sliding until she’s holding Izzy by the hips. Coaxing them up a little, Clary licks a stripe up Izzy’s cunt, smiling as Izzy shivers, her stomach muscles flexing as she lets out a punch of a breath.

“ _Clary_ ,” Izzy moans, fingers scrabbling at the tile behind her.

Grabbing at Izzy’s hands, Clary tugs at them until they’re threaded through her wet hair.

“Pull,” she demands, before lowering her head again.

Clary hums appreciatively as Izzy does just that, tongue flicking over Izzy’s clit. Back arching like a bow, her body taut with tension, Izzy moans. Mouth opening, Clary sucks gently at Izzy’s clit, and Izzy’s knees almost seem to give out beneath her. Pressing her tongue into the wet centre of Izzy’s cunt, Clary hums again, before sliding a finger across Izzy’s wet folds.

“Okay?” She asks, pulling away slightly.

“ _Yes_.”

Grinning, Clary circles a finger over Izzy’s hole, before pushing a finger in gently. Above Clary, Izzy’s head falls back against the tile. Twisting her wrist, tongue flicking over Izzy’s clit, Clary slides another finger in, pumping them in and out as Izzy falls apart above her. Skin rippling, her stomach muscles jumping, Izzy’s chest heaves. Her breath is coming faster, her body shuddering in a way that Clary knows means she’s close.

“I’ve got you,” Clary says, and Izzy moans, long and loud, the sound echoing around the washroom as she comes, clenching around Clary’s fingers. Her knees shake, mouth open as she gasps, but she stays upright as Clary works her through the aftershocks, her skin flushed and her body shaking.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Izzy says breathlessly. “Get up here.”

She pulls Clary to her feet, tugging firmly enough that Clary has to catch herself, her hands flat against the shower tiles. Her body presses tight to Izzy’s, her arms bracketing Izzy on either side. With a grin, Izzy slides her hands up Clary’s back, and up further until they’re tangled in Clary’s hair. They’re so close that Clary can see every freckle on Izzy’s face, and she’s so aroused that even her skin feels like it’s aching. She wants to push up against something, her hips rocking involuntarily as something low and desperate builds low down in her belly.

“Izzy,” she says. “Izzy, _fuck_ me.”

Izzy grins, nipping at Clary’s bottom lip and tugging until Clary’s moaning out on every breath, soft little gasps of want echoing around the washroom.

“Hey,” Izzy murmurs, hand cupping the back of Clary’s head. “What do you want?”

“Your fingers,” Clary pleads. “Won’t take long. I’m so close already.”

“Hot,” Izzy says with a grin.

She coaxes Clary around until her back is pressed to Izzy’s front, her mouth dragging over the skin of Clary’s neck and shoulders. Her skin is wet and warm at Clary’s back, and Clary can’t stop shivering, desire hot and overwhelming under her skin. She’s almost panting now, pushing her ass into Izzy’s pelvis subconsciously. Izzy’s hands skim Clary’s breasts, fingers pinching at her nipples, before moving down to her stomach and further. It’s so hot, sweat building at Clary’s temples, and she can’t stop clenching, achy and desperate. She wants Izzy’s fingers inside her, opening her up so good.

Soft, desperate noises spill from her mouth as she presses back against Izzy, her knees spreading wider as she lets her head fall back against Izzy’s shoulder. Sliding a finger in, Clary so wet and ready that there’s barely any resistance, Izzy runs her free hand up the inside of Clary’s thigh. Her nails drag bluntly over skin as Clary squirms, her mouth going slack as her chest heaves.

“Izzy,” she breathes, knees wobbling as pleasure pulses low in her gut.

“Love you,” Izzy says, into the side of Clary’s neck. “Love you, love you, love you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Clary moans. “I love you too. Shit. Another.”

Pushing another finger in, Izzy crooks them both and the shock-heat of it makes Clary’s back arch instantly, her voice cracking as she moans. Scissoring her fingers, Izzy scratches lightly at Clary’s thigh again, and Clary’s whole body shudders.

“ _Izzy_ ,” she wails as she comes, clenching hot and tight, pleasure rushing up her spine as her mouth drops open. “Izzy, Izzy. Fuck.”

With a soft noise, she slumps backwards. She feels sweaty, her legs shaking as she leans against Izzy.

“Good, huh?” Izzy asks, with a laugh.

“Amazing,” Clary says, grinning.

Her legs still feel weak. She turns to face Izzy, burying her face in Izzy’s shoulder. Licks at Izzy’s neck.

“Up for round two?” She asks, muffled against Izzy’s skin.

“I’m always up for round two. In a bed, though. That must have been hell on your knees.”

“I’m not a Shadowhunter for nothing,” Clary laughs. “But yes, a bed.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel this need additional tags, please do let me know.


End file.
